Data processor cards such as, for example, those carrying system on a chip (SOC) units are capable of rapidly processing large volumes of data. Rapidly processing such large volumes of data results in the generation of a considerable amount of heat. This heat has several adverse effects on system performance, system design and the like. One such adverse affect is reduction in processing capacity to limit the potential of overheating. Another such adverse affect is increased operating cost due to energy required for exhausting over-heated air. Still another such adverse affect is decreased density of heat-generating devices (e.g., SOC units) within a data processing system (e.g., server) chassis due to space occupied by an increased number of cooling fans and/or fewer heat-generating devices per unit column of chassis space. Therefore, a cooling solution that limits the magnitude of adverse affects of heat generated by heat-generating devices within a data processing system chassis (i.e., enclosure) would be advantageous, desirable and useful.